


台风来的那一夜

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	台风来的那一夜

“我们准备着深深地领受  
那些意想不到的奇迹，  
在漫长的岁月里忽然有  
彗星的出现，狂风乍起。”  
——冯至《十四行集》

暑期最易刮台风。低压气旋过境，风来暴烈，雨势滂沱，唐毅提早给公司上下放了假，此时正坐在家宅客厅沙发上翻看财务报表。

他穿白T牛仔裤夹脚拖，刘海软软地垂在前额，肩膀放松。茶几上的笔记本电脑旁，放着孟少飞给他泡的败火茶。除去风雨撞击在落地窗上的声响，室内很安静，电视柜上香薰盒汨汨冒着蒸气，扫地机器人在他脚边撞了撞，他抬起双脚，微笑看那粉红色的圆盘闪着光点过去了。

因为台风，天空早早暗沉下来，白日也像黑夜，教人发困。平时唐毅工作起来绝不含糊，可如今不知道是家里的安逸氛围让他松懈，还是他早就想念闲着没事干的感觉，他竟连打了好几个哈欠。窗子突然一亮，随后闪电炸响，才稍稍惊醒他，让他坐直起来。

盯着屏幕过了一会儿，太阳穴突然被温热的手指轻轻抚摸，随后那力道加重，舒服得他往后仰了仰，头靠在站在沙发后的孟少飞的胸口。孟少飞比他随性多了，休假在家就只穿睡衣，凉凉滑滑的面料遮不住胸前两点，唐毅用鼻子恶意地蹭了蹭，孟少飞早就习惯，神态自若地给他继续按摩。

“风好大啊。”唐毅说。

“比八九年前好多了，”孟少飞道，手上力度不减，“那年我和赵子他们被叫去抢险，看到有人被压在广告牌底下，还有掉进水沟里淹死的，树全倒在路上，车根本过不了。”

唐毅在听到“抢险”两个字时眉峰动了动，抓住孟少飞的手，孟少飞像是得知他意图，笑笑说：“没事，我们都是经过训练的。”

“不过话说回来……”孟少飞弯下腰，胳膊圈在唐毅肩上，“那时候我还没认识你，一门心思想着工作，没工夫管未来自己会不会娶妻生子，跟个愣头青一样。”

唐毅说至少你完成了一半。

“诶唐毅，”孟少飞微微侧头，气息合着他气息，“我们要不要领养个孩子？我教孩子格斗，你教孩子运行公司？”

唐毅看着他没回答。

孟少飞却越说越兴奋，走到唐毅身边坐下，腿也盘起来，手舞足蹈地给对方演示：“如果是个女孩，我们就鼓励她能文能武，还可以给她赶走那些不务正业的坏小子，说，喂！小流氓！知道她爸是谁吗！一个警察，一个总裁！然后我负责拳脚相加，你负责在他崩溃的时候撒上钞票，面无表情地说，这里是一千万，我命令你离开我女儿！软硬兼施哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

唐毅被他逗笑，问：“男孩呢？”

“那就带他在泥巴里翻滚，晒得黑黑的，练出一身肌肉来，”孟少飞坏笑着在唐毅手臂上掐了掐，表情突然认真，“哦，还要从小教育他尊重女性，男女平等，这是非常重要的。”

“怎么样怎么样，”孟少飞拍拍唐毅肩膀，语气激动，“有没有一种难言的冲动在你体内升腾？有没有一种渴望令你想和我去孤儿院走一趟？”

唐毅沉默的这几秒钟，雨又大了，水柱把落地窗分割成碎片。

“太忙了，”最后唐毅道，错开目光不去看孟少飞，“我不想自己在孩子童年缺位。”

天气预报之所以不准，是因为大气运动相当复杂，地理要素牵一发而动全身，谁也不知道风向怎么会突然改变，原本只是堪堪略过台湾，一两个小时内，竟直接冲着宜兰来了。

孟少飞看着平板上的卫星云图叹气，他知道自己肯定又要出一次外勤。从前抢险没受伤是他随口编的大话，大自然和人为邪恶一样变幻莫测，不法之徒尚可用道理感化、用武装镇压，但天灾有荡平一切文明成果的力量，不留情面，势不可当。向唐毅提到的被压在广告牌底下的是孟少飞自己，他救人时没有留意头顶上的动静，广告牌砸下来时他还算反应迅速护住了要害，才没有伤得太重。

接到指令后他取了雨衣雨鞋走到客厅，看书的唐毅抬起头来，似乎想说什么，但他先开了口：“恐怕要留你在家看门啦！”

唐毅的表情明显失落，又站起来，挡在了门前，嘴角担忧地向下撇着。

孟少飞心疼地摸摸唐毅的头，把对方发丝都弄乱，嘟囔道：“乖哦，我去保护人民，你保护好自己。”

“你也要小心，”唐毅憋了半天才憋出这句话，“敢受伤我就弄死你。”

“那你就‘弄’死我吧。”

孟少飞笑着闪避唐毅挠他腰的手，想起来什么，把唐毅的手牵过来，摊开手掌，然后把自己无名指上的戒指缓缓摘下，放在唐毅手心。

“我怕搞丢了，”孟少飞低声道，“先放你这里。”

雨下得越来越大，风一次次冲向这栋房子，不甘心地退后，又嚎叫着撞上来。唐毅握着那只戒指望向窗外充不够气一样东倒西歪的树，眉头紧锁。

两个人生活在一起后，唐毅心里的无力感越来越沉重——明知伴侣工作高危，却帮不上什么忙；即使有人脉，也担心其中的涉黑性质会让少飞落人口舌。有很多次，他想向爱人道歉，话都嘴边却不知道如何起头，包括刚才——

少飞眼睛亮亮的，是真的想要一个孩子。

他们忙吗？确实很忙，而且会一天比一天更忙。但这不是他拒绝的主要原因。

童年的唐毅颠沛流离，养母的疼爱像昙花一现，尔后便是养父的终日谩骂。他自知被嫌恶，干脆以冷漠为盾牌，一言不发地把自己围在僵死的墙里。唐爷收留他、照顾他、陪伴他、教育他，让他渐渐回暖，可唐爷又猝然离世，把他留在无尽的泥沼里，黑暗、冰冷、黏稠、不见天光。

几番辗转，让他患得患失，拼命抓住了稻草——唯一的亲人红叶。他宠她疼她，满足她一切合理的不合理的要求，把妹妹惯成任性的模样，他偶尔看着那个娇蛮的女孩会耸然一惊，在心里自责不已。

——我教不好人的。

他想，不管如何弥补，自己都是残缺的、带着阴影的，这样一个人不会成为一个好父亲。

院子里一棵大树倒地，声浪被挡在窗外，唐毅却下意识往后退了退。他闭上眼，拼命压抑自己不去想少飞可能面临的种种险境，手心里的温度一点点降下来。

台风来的那个下午，唐毅几乎成为了一个灾害防控行家。他找遍了台风的书籍资料，像个笨拙的学生拿笔划重点，把近年所有台风袭击案例看来看去，最后还打电话给江劲堂问相关应急措施。

“你了解这些干嘛，”江劲堂好像在跑步，说话也气喘吁吁的，“你那房子都可以防弹了，放心！台风不会把它刮走的！”

“你在哪？”

“医院啊，有人进ICU了，”江劲堂越说越急，“不能跟你说了，你也帮不上什么忙！”罢了便挂了电话。

唐毅听着那头的忙音，好半天没把手机放下。

他确实帮不上什么忙，不管是对江劲堂还是对少飞。少飞让他“保护好自己”，于他而言更像是一种凌迟：被困在坚固的别墅里无动于衷，什么都可以在网上查到，可就是查不到伴侣的安危与否。室内暖和怡人，他却睡意全无，周身不适，眼皮狂跳，手脚冰凉。

眼前突然一暗，停电了。

此时是17:12，光线弱得让他看不清书上的字。他走到厨房想洗把脸冷静一下，拧开龙头时发现停水了。

借着差到不行的信号，他看到送水管被压爆的消息。

另外，江劲堂呆的那家医院，一楼已经进水了，淹到人腿肚子，所有病患被转移到高处；少飞在的侦三队，作为警力强悍、立案有功的代表，被派到受灾最严重的地方，和官兵一起搜救伤员；甚至连Jack这种做黑活的雇佣兵也被选出来，扛着昏迷不醒的富甲政客往安全地带逃。

医生、警察、消防官兵……这些人仍守卫在最前面。原来他唐毅，才是这场天灾里最没用的一个。

他捂住眼睛慢慢倒在沙发上。闪电劈开乌云，他的吼声被轰鸣覆盖。

手机突然响起来，唐毅定睛一看，是面向全宜兰发的紧急消息：“一个叫晨晨的二年级小朋友现在还没有回家，据母亲反应，晨晨经常在新阳区玩耍。由于时间紧急且救援资源有限，请新阳区居民尽力而为，帮忙寻找一个长头发穿背带裤的小女孩，找到后联系警方，必有酬谢！”

新阳区？就是这个新阳区！

唐毅抄起雨伞便冲了出去，他的裤子马上湿透了，伞盖也被吹得翻上去，根本恢复不到原状。这下他一点防护都没有，在狂风里站都站不稳，像被丢到深海，在子弹一样的雨点里睁不开眼睛。街道上都是树枝树干，一片玻璃飞过来，被蹲下的他躲过。

什么都看不清。

他费力地抬起胳膊挡住脸，一边踉踉跄跄地走一边大喊“晨晨”，胸腔快要炸开，声音还是被淹没在雨幕里。少飞怎么样了？他又开始想，有没有受伤？

前方有一个巨大的漩涡，应该是下水道口，所有水流汇集到那里，形成死亡的阀门。唐毅稍稍靠近一点，就感到脚上强烈的吸力，那种力量把自己往漩涡里拉。他的腿扫过无数人的头颅，挨过钢钉中过枪，可只有这种感觉，让他萌生出无可逃脱的恐惧感。

最可怕的是，少飞也在经历这一切。

怎么可能不受伤？

轰隆一声，大地都在震动。

唐毅不敢耽搁，从漩涡最边缘过去。他无数次快要摔倒都用尽全力维持住了平衡，冷汗直流，浑身虚脱。

突然，在铺天盖地的风雨雷声中，他听到一个微弱的哭泣。

纤细、绝望的，像极了第一次遇见红叶。红叶缩在巷子的角落，三五个拿刀的男孩子困住她，狞笑着合拢包围圈。他当时手无寸铁，个子还比那些人都矮，可就是那么义无反顾地走了过去，大喝一声“滚开”。

即使警察即使赶到，即使那伙人有贼心没贼胆在他身上用刀，他还是被揍得鼻青脸肿，胳膊骨折，半个月拿不了东西。可是他保护住红叶了。

唐毅一脚深一脚浅地跑到风雨中摇摇欲坠的岗亭里，一下跪坐在地上，抱住嚎啕大哭的小女孩。

“不要怕，不要怕……”他不停地说，“哥哥在这里……没事了……”

晚上八九点多，暴雨还在继续，但杀伤力已经大大削弱了。

唐毅给晨晨吹头发时，警察领着晨晨的家人来了。少飞同事护送晨晨和家人回去前不忘回头嘱咐：“你们两个都好好敷药啊，别让伤口泡了水。”

唐毅和孟少飞面面相觑。他们一个脚板扎进了玻璃鲜血直流，一个被树干砸到了肩膀乌青难消，不过都是落汤鸡一般狼狈。

供电供水恢复了，室内又回到了原先的宁静。唐毅坐在沙发上翘着包了纱布的脚，对少飞招招手：“过来。”

两个人都神色如常，只是抱在一起的时候，孟少飞忍不住呜咽了一声。

唐毅的手一下一下用力摸了摸他的背，小心避开他肩膀上的伤，最后重重叹了口气，沉沉地低头，把脸埋在他胸口。

“我今天，非常害怕。”唐毅说。

“对不起。”

“你不要说这个，”唐毅稍微退开，捧住他的脸无比认真地凝视他，“你越说我越心疼。”

“就是要疼死你。”

“你这个坏蛋。”

他们咬着对方嘴唇不依不饶发泄了一阵不安，唐毅又说：“我想要你。”

孟少飞便听他的话，让他轻手轻脚解了自己衣服，两个人额头抵着额头，在哗啦哗啦的雨声中接了一个又一个吻。

鹅黄的灯光让孟少飞赤裸又满是伤痕的身体如同一尊神像，唐毅快要不敢摸上去，孟少飞就拉着他的手放在自己后腰，注视着他眼里颤动的水波一点点坐下去，直到两人完全结合，孟少飞手指揪扯着沙发靠背，断断续续的喘息喷洒在唐毅锁骨上。

他们静默了半晌，孟少飞才缓缓动作，难耐地仰起头，唐毅一口含住他上下滑动的喉结，随着身上这个人的一起一落挺动身体。他们那样默契，难舍难分。

唐毅呼吸最急促的时候孟少飞双腿用力一夹，逼得他快感冲顶头皮发麻，差点忍不住缴械投降。他不得不去掰爱人的臀部，说让他出去。

孟少飞闭着眼轻笑两声，然后艰难地说：“就是让你出不去射在里面，给你生个孩子。”说罢孟少飞自己都不好意思了，扭开头，指尖在沙发被弄脏的地方抹了一把，看着唐毅被欲望熏红的眼睛，将那只手指含到嘴里。

唐毅哪受得了他这般撩拨，当即闷头冲撞起来，几番弄痛了他的肩膀，他都咬着下唇受着，手在唐毅被汗水沾亮的健硕胸膛游走。最后那一刻唐毅把他死死搂着，两具身体一起紧绷，又双双松懈，缠绵悱恻地贴合。

“首先，”过了一会，唐毅粗喘着开口，“下次不能这样过分。”

孟少飞笑着点点头，臀肉被不轻不重捏了一下，湿漉漉的东西从那销魂处流出来，流到唐毅大腿上。

“其次，孩子必须是女儿。”

孟少飞：“什么？你答应了？！”

唐毅不理他，头扭到一边去，闷闷道：“最后，如果我有什么做的不好的地方，请你不要嫌弃，要指出来，我会改。”

孟少飞又惊又喜地大叫，那得意洋洋的样子也让他满心欢喜。他望着窗外变幻莫测的天空，心里想：我也要有自己的孩子了。

虽然我不完美、不善于教育、没有和小孩沟通的经验……

但我会拼尽全力，守护我的家人——我的少飞，我们的女儿。


End file.
